


You are my home.

by lattecaramel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: boogyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattecaramel/pseuds/lattecaramel
Summary: Seungkwan, the son of Jihoon and Soonyoung. was raised in Junhui and Wonwoo household.Mingyu (Junhui & Wonwoo's son)  thought Seungkwan hates him and vice versa.Junhui and Wonwoo have to go abroad for 6 months and left both Mingyu and Seungkwan at home.What will happen to them?
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo & Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 21





	You are my home.

"gyu. take care of Kwannie while papa and daddy away for this few months ok. dont bully him!"

"promise papa". 

Junhui hugs his son while, Wonu hugs the other addition to the family long time ago. Seungkwan had been raise by them after his parents passed away in an accident last 12 years. 

  
"Take Care Kwannie. Do you need anything from London? Daddy will buy everything you wish".

"Do worry about me uncle. All i need is, both you and uncle Hui will have safe flight and enjoy your second honeymoon".

Wonu ruffles the cute man's hair infront of him. 

"We went for work Kwannie. Aigoo". 

Junhui pulls both Seungkwan and Wonu into a hug. He loves Seungkwan as much as his love for his own son. However, it always feels so distant. 

Seungkwan respects them like they are his everything. Never once, when they decided to raise him with an ulterior motive. All they need was just. Seungkwan to be grown up. Healthy and Successful. 

  
Junhui and Wonu are going for an art tour in Europe for 6 consecutive months. They will be giving talks on branding and image creator. Junhui is a successful cartoon creator. His own masterpiece of a cat range cartoon had bomb massively. It had been printed into several merchandise and even collaboration with lots of design. While Wonu, being the CEO of the company was responsible for Jun's art. 

On top of that, Mingyu. The one and only heir of MoonCat Art currently majoring in business but very much talented in art as well. Gifted with good looks. Mingyu was also a part time model as well. Being young and successful. He is always make them proud. 

Seungkwan is the son of Junhui and Wonu's bestfriend. Soonyoung and Jihoon. Seungkwan was raised with full of love when everything was taken away when his parents died in an accident. He was at school when that happened. 

He keeps on wanting to stay by his own at the SoonHoon residents but Junhui and Wonu insist to take him with them and let the Lee siblings handling the company left by Jihoon. 

He was 12 years old when that happened. Seungkwan always grateful to them and he was always so helpful too. 

  
"Lets go home".

  
Seungkwan returns his smile and just followed Mingyu home. 

"Do you wanna drop by for pizza Kwannie?"

"It's ok. I can cook for us later."

"Lets eat out for tonight. Ok?"

"OK"

They were very close previously but become distant once Seungkwan joined the family.   
Mingyu wondered till today why the other man drifted away from him. 

  
🍊🐶

  
Seungkwan knocks Mingyu door loudly till it gonna ripped but the puppy just answers sleepily and continue sleeping. 

He opens the door and there, locate a huge and tall puppy still lying on the bed answering nonsense stuff to Seungkwan. 

  
"Gyu, wakes up. You have class later."

Seungkwan pushes Gyu up to a sitting position and pulls him out of bed. 

"OK. I will get ready."

  
Later after 15 minutes, Mingyu walks down to the kitchen and sees Seungkwan preparing a egg toast for their breakfast. 

"Good Morning."

"Morning"

"Hm.. you dont have to make breakfast for me too."

"You dont wanna eat my cooking anymore? I am sorry. you dont have to eat that."  
Seungkwan stretches his hand to take the toast away. 

Mingyu immediately put it to his mouth.   
Seungkwan tilled his head in confusion. 

"I never said i dont wanna eat what you cook. I mean maybe we can have schedule who will cook altenately for dinner and let just eat out for breakfast."

Seungkwan ears turns red from his own.

"I am sorry for misunderstood."

"Stop saying sorry Kwannie. you did nothing wrong. Lets go. i will send you on my way."

"It's ok. i can take the bus."

"We are going to the same university Kwannie. I know, Daddy used to send you on his way but he is not here. So let me send you."

  
🍊🐶

"Kwannie, why did Mingyu send you to class this morning?"

"He said he has morning class. So lets just save money on petrol."

Seokmin looks at Seungkwan with lots of unanswered question. 

  
The whole week after that, Mingyu continues sending and fetching Seungkwan to and back from class. 

Seungkwan feels it's a bit weird too but nevertheless he feels grateful. 

'Maybe Gyu did it cause uncle wonu asked him too. So let him be and give less hassle to them.'

🍊🐶

  
"Hi Kwannie. Whats for dinner today?"  
Mingyu standsb Seungkwan. Watching him making kimchi jiggae. 

"Is Kimchi Jiggae and Egg Rolls ok?"

"Whatever made by you will be ok Kwannie. If it's my turn. We are gonna eat fried rice again."

"It's ok. it always better than nothing."

The awkward silence emerge again.   
Seungkwan continues cooking and Mingyu helps setting the table, scoops some rice. 

Mingyu being Mingyu. He bumbs into Seungkwan made the boy almost fall down. Mingyu grab Seungkwan's waist. 

  
"I'm sorry. Are you hurt Kwannie?"  
Their face are so close together. 

"I am ok. no worries Gyu."

Mingyu's face flushed.   
His heartbeat beats fast.   
'Oh God Kwannie is so beautiful. Help me God. Help me'. 

  
🍊🐶

  
"Gyu, can you talk to Kwannie?"

"About what papa?"

"So that Kwannie wont move out from the house. daddy and i would love to have him with us but you know how he is. He will still go. He always thought that he is a burden but actually, he never was. Plus, he is a good kid and cheerful."

"I wont let him go papa. i promise"

🍊🐶

  
"Kwannie.. wakes up."

"It's 1 am. Let me sleep."

This time, his phone rings too.

"what is it Gyu?"

"Kwannie. open the door."

Seungkwan lazily walks to open the door. One smily puppy looks at him.

"Happy Birthday Kwannie"

  
"What?" Seungkwan mumble softly on how ridiculous is Mingyu. He lies on his bed and try to sleep. 

"May i stay here with you?"

"Why? Just go to your room and we will talk tomorrow. It's Saturday tomorrow. Please let me sleep."

"promise?" Mingyu gives his pinky to Seungkwan and forces him to pinky promise him back. 

"promise gyu. promise"

  
🍊🐶

  
"Jihoonie. Good Morning my love."

"Good Morning my dear tiger."

"Kwannie. Good Morning."

The little Seungkwan hugs his daddy tight.   
"Thanks papa for fighting the battle of your life and let me see the world."

"Thanks to you my Kwannie battling to come out from the womb" 

Soonyoung hugs both jewel of his life.   
"Thanks to you both for everything and give me the best reason to live everyday." 

  
Soonyoung harassed both cheeks of his love. The man who brighten his world and his baby who being the music to his life OST. 

That birthday was his last birthday together as both of his parents occurred in an accident 5 days after. 

  
🍊🐶

  
"Gyu.. papa wanna asked you something. will you listen?" 

"sure papa."

" you know what happened to Kwannie's parents right?"

"yes papa. i am so sorry for i hhim and i hate to see Kwannie cry everyday. He had lost so many weight i hate to see him sad. papa. let him be happy."

"if papa and daddy wanna bring him to our family? will you be ok?"

"No. i dont want him to be my brother!"

  
Little to never they know. Seungkwan was standing outside of the room that day. listening to the conversation. Feeling sorry that he had caused trouble to Mingyu. 

Seungkwan made his own mental note to never burden both uncles and Mingyu. That's the reason why he called Junhui or Wonu papa or daddy. No matter how much that addressing themselves that way. He still calls them uncle Wonu, uncle Hui. All he knew, he should never disturb this family They had done enough by continuing the baton to raise him up.

Seungkwan left to him room after Mingyu outburst and stay in him room the whole night. He started to distant himself and just interect bare minimum and that how it should be.

🍊🐶

  
Mingyu hopping happily to see Seungkwan facetiming his parents from London. wishing the man "Happy Birthday". He sits beside Seungkwan, waving to his parents. 

"Hi Daddy. Hi Papa."

"I will excuse myself for a while, I wanna make my morning coffee." Seungkwan makes space for the family to talk. He makes iced americano, the drink that make him happy. 

  
"Kwannie~~" Mingyu's yells cutely across the living room. 

"Kwannie, papa asked what do you want for your birthday."

  
Seungkwan sits back and just smile to them.

  
"Just comeback safely and enjoy yourself to your full heart content. That's the best birthday gifr for me."

🍊🐶

  
"Kwannie. cake time!"

"why are you so eager today Gyu? it had come last year and will come next year."

"cause it's your birthday. lets eat cake."

Sigh. "ok gyu. lets eat"

"Kwannie. may i ask something?"

"sure."

"why did you hate me?" Mingyu just bombard him with his bluntness. 

"No. i never hate you and never will." He clarifies before continues.. "i thought you are the one who hated me"

"what?!" Mingyu squeals. 

"what lead you to the idea?"

  
Seungkwan tilts his head, blinking twice watching Mingyu's face while his hand is playing with the cake on his plate. 

Seungkwan walks up and leaves Mingyu unanswered. Bring he plate to the sink amd cleans up. 

"Kwannie?"  
Mingyu demands for answer. He grabs Seungkwan wrist when the birthday boy walks pass him to sit. 

"i heard it that day"

"Heard what?"

"you told uncle Hui that you dont want me to become your brother. so i thoight you were the one who hated me."

"what the-"

"am i wrong Gyu?"

"yes Kwannie. by so many level"

🍚🐯😼🦊

Jihoon back hugged the man he loved who was busy grilling meat. 

"Hey love bird. You wanna us to take Kwannie away for you to maintain PG?" teased Junhui while holding more food to be set up.

  
"Idiot" loud and clear by Jihoon. 

Soonyoung kissed the little cute pout.  
"Hey. only i can be your idiot." He pointed at Junhui. "That one? ridiculous."

"What? i am just wanna help. hahahahhaha"

  
"Where's the kids?"

"With Wonu. He is reading to them"

"That bookworm."

  
\--

  
They sit lazily chit-chatting in front of the tv while Gyu and Wonwoo brought out brownies. 

"Wah. I love Brownies. May i eat them papa?" Seungkwan turned to Jihoon. waiting for permission. 

"Yes My love but you have to go for a run tomorrow. ok? eat as much and later burn as much too. ok my dear?"

Soonyoung whispered but can be heard loud and clear. "Should i eat a lot and burns it all out on you, My love?"

Jihoon hit the flirty tiger, his ears turned complete red.

Wonwoo replied made Junhui laughed out loud "PG please."

"Second reminder of the day. Love bird."

  
Seungkwan looked at his parents in confusion and chose to ignore and continue eating. "it's delicious" He eats and humming to an unexist song but the song sounded so good. 

  
"Wow Jihoon. This kid of yours even have your talent too."

"Like papa, like kiddo."

"Hey! He can dance great like me too!"

"Yes Soonie cause he is OUR son."

  
Junhui tapped Soonyoung hand and pointed to his son looking at Seungkwan in awe. 

"He is a great singer right Gyu?"

"Yes daddy. he sounds like magic" replied Gyu slowly like whisper. 

  
Soonyoung teasingly smile to Junhui.   
"Junnie. Here i gave my green light."

"green light huh~~" Junhui smirked.

" i am hereby approved your son as my in law."

Wonwoo laughed as he heard the conversation. "i approved too. Kwannie is so lovable and even great at kitchen work too."

"Guys. let them be on their own. if they dont meant to be. dont forced the idea ok." Jihoon being the fun killer conversation brought them back to reality. 

Junhui just being him. "Gyu, come here for a while". Mingyu came and settled on Junhui's lap. 

  
"who do you wanna marry in the future?"

"how to know who to marry, papa?"

"marry is when 2 people love each other so much and decided they can't live without one another. Like me and uncle Soonie. So, when you find someone like that. Then you will know you want to marry that person" Jihoon's detailed explaination for a 5 years old kid. 

  
"Then, i wanna marry Kwannie."  


🍊🐶

"if papa and daddy wanna bring him to our family? will you be ok?"

"No. i dont want him to be my brother!"

"why Gyu? I thought you like Kwannie."

"i do papa but i can't marry him in the future if he become my brother."

That one sentence that could change their relationship if Seungkwan kept on eavesdrop but the little boy went away right before.

"you know what are you saying right Gyu?"

"yes papa. i wanna marry Kwannie in the future. How can i if he become my brother. brothers can't get marry to one another."

🍊🐶

  
"am i wrong Gyu?"

"yes Kwannie. by so many level"  
He sighed. "You should continue listenjng to us that day."  
  
"what do you mean?"

Mingyu pulls Seungkwan to sit on his laps. He hugs the birthday man's waist. 

  
"will you listen to me now?"

"let me go Gyu. why are you hugging me?"

"promise me Kwannie. you will listen to me now." 

"i promise."

Mingyu brings Seungkwan hand close to his chest. "do you hear my heartbeat?"

His heart beats fast. Like he was nervous.   
Seungkwan nod. 

"This is how it beats whenever you are close to me Kwannie. How can it beats so fast if i hate you."

" in furious?"

"so living on thinking i hate you but you will never hate me back?"

"why should i? you treated me well despite of that. so why should i? sometimes i wonder why are you being so nice when you hate me?"

"Gosh Kwannie. all of this misunderstanding."

"misunderstanding?"

Mingyu lifts up Seungkwan's chin facing him. He closes the gap and claim Seungkwan's lips. He claims both of their first kiss. 

Seungkwan stunts but his body take over his judgement. He returns the kiss back unknowingly. 

They part away for oxygen. 

"wooo.. Gyu, what was that for?"

"can't you see Kwanie? i love you all this while. i dont wanna be your brother cause i wanna be your beloved."

"but we were 12 at that time Gyu."

"guess, i had fell in love with you way before i know."

  
That's it. That's all Seungkwan need.   
All his one sided crush had actually reciprocated long before. even before he fell for Mingyu. 

He loves how Mingyu remembers all his likes and dislikes. Takes all cucumber from his plate whenever they eat out. Buy for him iced americano after stressful exam. all those insignificant but all small matter the most. 

Remember when he had hot fever last 2 years. Mingyu stayed beside him waiting for his temperature to calm down. He knew at that moment. He had fall in love for Mingyu. However, deep in his mind. He keeps reminding himself that Mingyu hates him. all those good deeds because he pity him. He should never cross the boarder. 

Seungkwan pulls Mingyu's head closer to him and kiss him. more passionate than the previous one. the kiss of long lost love. 

"Wow. Kwannie. Wow. you one hella kissing monster."

"i love you. Gyu. I love you. maybe not as long but i ensure you as much. i love you." 

  
🍊🐶

  
"baby, you wanna know what Gyu told me today?"Junhui turned around and hugged the man of the house. 

"what is it my love?"

"i asked if he was ok with Kwannie being in the family and he said NO! He dont need another brother!"

"and why are you happy with it?"

" The reason was cause he wanna marries Kwannie in the future cause brothers can get married to one another."

"oh. that little guy mind." Wonwoo ruffled Junhui hair slowly. 

"Hey! i had wash my face!"

  
🍊🐶

The next few days run as usual.   
Seungkwan become really busy. their relationship still the same apart no more awkward moment between them. more conversation. and more cuddles. 

watching tv cuddles  
ice cream time cuddles.   
study time break cuddles 

  
"Gyu. i will go back by myself tomorrow till friday. There are few things to settle at the company." Seungkwan slowly taken over the management of the company that his parent left to him. He also starting to compose more song. The talent of Jihoon runs in his blood after all. not to mention. excellent dance skill from Soonyoung. 

  
"but.. i will miss you then.

"i promise you. we will have dinner together'  
ok?"  


🍊🐶

  
knock-knock. 

"Kwannie. have you sleep already?"

"not yet. why?"

Mingyu opens the room door while holding his pillow. 

  
"may i sleep here this week?"

"why?"

"cause.. you gonna be busy. so i am asking for my prepaid cuddles of the week."

Seungkan pats the empty space of the right side of the bed to him. 

  
"come here."

"may i hug you while we sleep?"

"you already did" looking at one big hand engulfing his torso. 

"who will expect that you are the cold looking model actually a soft puppy."

"i am just your puppy".

  
🍊🐶

  
"what are your plan for today Kwannie?"

"nothing."

"will you accompany me?"

They drop by a florist near by to buy two bouquet of flower. 

  
"where are we going Gyu?"

Mingyu hold his hand. tight.

"Meeting your parents. i want to give my appreciation to them for giving birth to the best person. and i want to ask for their permission too."

they are headed to where Soonyoung and Jihoon rested. 

"Hi Uncle Jihoonie, Uncle Soonie.   
I know i came last few months asking for guidance and blessing. Here i am, with Kwannie. 

Finally, he said yes to be boyfriend.   
I wanna have your blessing.   
i am promise to take care of him well."

Tears flows down as he heard Mingyu's word. 

"aint he lovely papa? daddy? Thank you for taking care of me from above. Uncle Hui and Uncle Wonu took good care of me as you know and now. i hope they will approve of us too. 

Gyu is a good guy. i hope both of you wont worry about me. i am in good hand."

  
🍊🐶

  
"Gyu, which one do you like better? someone cute or someone naughty?"

"i like you. both naughty cutie."

"i am naughty?" Mingyu pinchs Seungkwan's cheeks and kiss it then. 

"who left lots of marks on my neck last week? i have to wear turtle neck for few days."

***

  
"dont come in before 12" Seungkwan dashes running to his room leaving Mingyu smiling from ear to ear. He knows what gonna happen. Seungkwan is planning for his birthday surprise. 

  
Mingyu wonders what it will be they have like 40 minutes till midnight. 'why Seungkwan need so long for?' will it be full of ballons? nehh.. too childish. 

Clock strike 12. 

Mingyu knocks the door to his room neighbor turned lover.

"Kwannie. may i come in?"

Having no reply. Mingyu opens the door.

  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY"  
Seungkwan sitting on center of the bed. wearing a silk robe with red big ribbon by his waist. 

Mingyu climbs the bed and sit besides Seungkwan. "Thank You."

"Now, open your birthday present"

"where?"

Seungkwan pointed to the ribbon on his robe. 

"Me"

  
Mingyu's hand shakes trembling hard in surprise? excitement. we never know. 

Seungkwan hold Mingyu's hand before he unwrap his present. 

"why?"

"sorry if i am ahead of myself. you shakes so badly. if you dont want any of this. it's ok. gimme 10 minutes. i clear everything up. and we go to McDonalds and pretend this never happened."

Mingyu shakes his head this time. 

  
"nope. i do. i do want you. really hard. i will be an idiot if i reject the present that i am dying wanting it. why would i say no when my wet dream fantasy offers himself. but what if i am not good enough?"

"we can only know if we try."

Mingyu closer the distance of their face. press their lips together. his hand wonders down to untie the bow on Seungkwan waist. Take down the silk robe wrapping him. 

Seungkwan's hand moves on his own. taking care of the Mingyu's shirt. He brakes their kiss to let go of it. 

"Oh My Lord, Kwannie. You are so beautiful."  
Mingyu entrails his kiss to each skin available. Marking the later with kisses. His member has asking for release. bulging in his pants. Seungkwan cups the member with his hand. Rubs it slowly. 

"you really good at driving me crazy Kwannie."

"if that then. faster Gyu."

Mingyu takes off his pants. let his member greets. Seungkwan's 

"hold on"

"i can't. Kwannie. i want you."  
Seungkwan kiss Mingyu's pout and hands him a bottle of lube. 

"i need this. it will be hard on both of us . i guess."

Mingyu's face flush in red. He decap the bottle and puts adequate amount to his fingers. The first finger goes in smoothly.

"did you?"

Seungkwan nods.   
"i prepared myself just now."

Seungkwan's answer triggered Mingyu's mind. He was clouded with feelings. appreciation and love. 

"how many?"

"i can fit till four of mine."

Mingyu pushes four of his into him.   
Seungkwan jolts in surprise.

Mingyu's fingers size are lots bigger than his. He feels so full. This is so much better than his own.   
"Gyu. i want you. now. please gyu. please."

"please what my love?"

Seungkwan pulls Mingyu towards him. locates his lips near to Mingyu's ears.

"Fill me up. ride me. Fuck me. Please my love. Fill me up"

wait no more. His member greets Seungkwan's cave. Finally. they both unlock another level of life with one another. The room fills with moans and worshipping. Seungkwan kinda loud but guess. it's like music to Mingyu's ears. 

"oh gyu. harder. deeper."   
each words makes the other thrust in even more. Soon they know, the awakes the next day at noon holding one another. 

"Happy Birthday Gyu"

"Thanks my love. It was the best birthday present ever. How is your... hmm..it is sore?"

"yes. but the pleasure kinda sore."

  
as people says.   
it takes a step to make a move.

They spend next few weekends exploring each other. mesmerising one corner and appreciating every flaws. 

  
"Kwannie. may i ask something?" 

"what?"

" follow me."

  
Mingyu switches off the tv and drags Seungkwan to his room. 

  
"can we..can we?"

"can we what my gyu?"

"can we do it in my room too? i want to save the memory here too. and.." Mingyu keeps on fidgeting on what to say.

"do what Gyu? you wanna decorate your room?"

"not that one."

"then?"

"can we make love here too." 

Seungkwan bursts out his laugh.   
"Of course ny Gyu. you are so adorable."

"but.."

"but?"

"but.. can you take me this time. i wanna feel what it feels to be filled."

Seungkwan pushes Mingyu down on his bed.   
Takes out both of their clothes. teasing his right nipple and bit the others.

"i never thought you like being teased Gyu."

Hand searching for lube in the drawer of bedside table. prepares the later guy. slowly and gently. Seungkwan's style is riding slowly but hitting Mingyu's mark perfectly with every thrust. 

  
🍊🐶

  
"Kwannie. papa and daddy are coming back tomorrow. are you ready?"

" i am scared Gyu. what if.."

"they will be thrilled and grateful. dont worry."

  
***

Wonu hugs Seungkwan as soon as he saw them at the arrival hall. 

"Welcome Home Uncle Wonu. Welcome Home Uncle Hui."

Junhui senses the difference ambient surrounding Mingyu and Seungkwan. 

"Both of you seem different."

"Like the old days" butt Wonwoo. 

"Yup, like the old days"

  
Seungkwan hugs Wonwoo's waist tighter. 

"Dont you wanna gimme a hug too Kwannie?" tease Junhui with a pout. 

Seungkwan goes to hug his other guardian. 

  
"Kwannie had cook both of your favourite food. So lets go home?"

  
🍊🐶

Weekend greets at last. 

"Papa, daddy." voice out by Mingyu that evening as all of them watching movie in the living room.

"Yes.. Gyu"

"We have something to tell you."

"Tell us what Kwannie?"

Both Mingyj and Seungkwan kneel before both Junhui and Wonwoo. 

"We would like to ask for blessing. We are together." 

without further due. Junhui jumps down and pulls both Mingyu and Seungkwan into a hug. 

"Finally. This is what Me, Wonu, Jihoon and Soonyoung always wanted."

"So Kwannie."

"Yes Uncle Wonu."

"Na-ah. no more uncle. you have to call us papa and daddy like Gyu."

🍊🐶

  
3 years passed.

Both Mingyu and Seungkwan move to SoonHoon residents. Making the house become the Gyuboo home. The home where they craft their memories. 

Seungkwan took over his parents company. Being one of the best composer and choreographer in the industry. Indeed. the son of Jihoon and Soonyoung.

He also well known of his own. aside of composing for the idols of his company. He also compose for his own too. 

In just 3 years. Both Seungkwan and Mingyu had become the power couple in entertainment. Fashion model turned artist with ceo cum singer-songwriter.

Seungkwan's latest hit song. inspired by every blessing he received. 

"Cause’ I’m your home home home home Cause’ I’m your home home home home Because you’re my home home home home"

  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading the 2 cents of my mind.


End file.
